Shions surpise
by NinjaM
Summary: ChikaruXShion What happened before the Etoile Ceremony


Shion was rubbing her head, It had been a long night but she was finally finished with the first part of the plans

Disclaimer: I do not Own Strawberry Panic or any of the characters mentioned in the sotry

Shion was rubbing her head, It had been a long night but she was finally finished with the first part of the plans. "Working hard?" a familiar voice said, Shion looked up and standing in the doorway was none other the Lulim Student President Chikaru. Shion was a bit surprised "Yes, working quite hard as ever Chikaru... What do I owe you the visit... and more, how did you get in here" she asked. Chikaru only smiled "Shion, you work so hard… Let me ask you do you even know what day it is? And as how I got in I have ways" she replied going over and pulling Shion out of the office and into the hall way. Shion thought a moment _What day is it_ she thought, Chikaru smiled and watched Shion she could tell she was in thought "It's Friday" She said smiling, Chikaru shook her head "Saturday" she replied softly. Shion sighed "close enough" As they walked she looked at Chikaru "What are we doing anyway?" she asked, Chikaru sighed "you'll see as of now were taking a walk, it a beautiful day and you do not need to be stuck in the office all day working" she said. Shion nodded, it was a beautiful Saturday morning. Chikaru smiled once she noticed Shion was enjoying the day.

At that point Chikaru drug Shion off the path "Whoa where are we going?" she asked, "I said we were taking a walk... I'm going to take you to my special place…" Chikaru said as she took Shions hand in hers as they walked. "Okay" she replied softly, Shion still could not figure out what was so special about this day "You were working on the Etoile competition ceremony?" Chikaru said and asked Shion nodded "I just know this is Spica's year" she said smiling. Chikaru looked down, Shion was always talking about the competition now "And if Spica losses what then? All your hard work will be for nothing" she said silently looking at the ground. Shion looked at Chikaru it was rare for her to be negative "You work so hard… yet do you appreciate anything around you?" she asked, Shion stopped "Chikaru what are you talking about of course I appreciate the things around me" she replied they kept walking neither said a word not until Shions stomach growled loudly, She blushed from embarrassment and Chikaru giggled "See you work so hard you forget to eat," she replied and smiled once seeing a blanket and basket on the ground "Were here"

They settled down sitting on the blanket and Chikaru handed Shion a plate of food. Shion smiled and started to eat the various sandwiches "Wow Chikaru these are really good" she said smiling taking a drink of water "Thank you, I whipped them up earlier this morning in cooking club" she said as she sat there eating as well. Shion looked down _what is it… what's so special about this day_ she thought "I want to apologize for earlier Shion… I know how important winning the Election is to you" she said softly looking down "And... I… I thought you would remember what today was well one of the two events, but I guess you haven't been keeping up with the calendar" Shion couldn't remember "Forgive me Chikaru… But... I have no idea" she said Chikaru nodded and hugged her "I had a feeling you didn't" she whispered into Shions ears. Shions heart started to beat faster from the closeness of Chikaru and then she felt as though it would have exploded form the event that happened next. Chikaru planted a soft and gentl kiss on Shions lips "Chi…Chi…Chikaru" Shion said closing her eyes, a tingle of excitement went down her spine. "Shhhh, let me do the talking" she whispered into her ear as she embraced her tighter. "You're so selfish, always doing things for others not doing anything for yourself. Sometimes I wonder, I wonder if you push me away or you just don't realize it" Chikaru said, sadness in her voice "Or you realize it and you mean to push me away… is that Shion?" she asked.

Shion opened her eyes "Pushing you away?" she asked "I...I never knew I pushed you away… I... I guess becoming the Spica Student Council President has really taken it's toll on me.. I guess I haven't realized it" she said sadly. Shion then looked into Chikaru eyes "Forgive me?" she asked, nodded and kissed her again. Shion closed her eyes smiling a bit and then opened them when she felt Chikaru fondle her breast. "Chikaru?" she said a bit stunned "I'm not finished yet" she replied smiling as she started to unbutton Shions top. Shion blushed once her top was off; Chikaru smiled and kissed her neck. Shion then felt her skirt being pulled down which made her blush worse. "Why blush, you have a gorgeous body" Chikaru said kissed Shions stomach and the unsnapped her bra throwing it aside and then kissed Shions breast. She felt a tingle go through her body; Chikarus kisses were so light so tender, yet so loving at the same time. Chikaru kept repeated this process till she heard Shion moan, she smiled and then moved down kissing all the way. She stopped once at the top of Shions panties which she started to lower with her hand. Chikaru watched as Shion tensed up a bit "I won't hurt you... relax" she said kissing the opening of Shions woman hood. She smiled and sucked on the lips gently and then let her tongue slip inside. Shion then held tightly on to the blanket moaning, as Chikarus tongue was having its fun. Shion gasped once she felt Chikarus tongue hit the small nerve inside her; she gasped and moaned when Chikaru started to suck on it. Chikaru smiled as she head Shion moaning loud she knew she was close, Shion let out a loud moan and then she felt her body release it's juice, she lay back panting and Chikaru kissed up her body smiling " Happy Birthday" she said softly, Shion held her close "Thank you, today was the day we also met… I never meant to push you away Chikaru I'm sorry" she said and kissed her, she smiled "All I wanted to do was love you but afraid" Chikaru responded, Shion nodded "Here too, but now… we won't have to worry because… I'm not going to let you go… my sweet angel"

A/N: hey yeah I know this is different No Miyuki or Shizuma but I work up with this story in my head for some reason so I typed it I personally like it and love the Chikaru Shion pairing


End file.
